The Ninja Alchemy
by SN-Grace-FL
Summary: Seorang anak yang di anggap aib bertemu dengan seseorang misterius yang mengajarinya segala hal tentang kehidupan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Di sebuah Negara Api terdapat Desa tesembunyi, terdapat suatu Desa yang di dirikan oleh **Madara Uchiha** dan **Hashirama Senju.**

Desa itu bernama **Konohagakure No Sato**. Sebagai salah satu Desa dari lima negara besar Shinobi Konohagakure memiliki Kage sebagai pemimpin Desa yang dikenal dengan Hokage. Sudah 4 Hokage dalam sejarah Desa, yaitu Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju yang dikenal sebagai Kami no Shinobi. lalu di lanjutkan oleh sang adik Tobirama Senju atau yang dikenal Nidaime Hokage yang sebelumnya beliau menjadi sekertaris, setelah itu Tobirama Senju menunjuk salah satu muridnya.

Hiruzen Sarutobi yang merupakan ninja kuat bahkan di sebut - sebut sebagai Profesor karna kepiawaianya dalam dunia Shinobi, dia juga pernah menjadi guru langsung dari 3 Sanin, beliau juga menjadi Hokage yang berguna bijaksana selama dia memimpin, lalu di lanjutkan oleh salah satu murid dari sanin yang dia didik.

Namikaze Minato, murid sang sanin katak yang memiliki kepintaran setara anggota Klan Nara beliau Shinobi yang berbakat dalam hal Fuinjutsu, Minato sendiri sekarang menjadi pahlawan Konoha, karna mengalahkan banyak orang dari Iwagakure saat pada perang dunia ke 3.

 **KYUUK~**

Bunyi sesuatu yang amat mengganggu konsentrasi seorang anak berumur 7 tahun, anak itu memiliki rambut blonde lurus panjang yang sampai dagu, di belakangnya di ikat ekor kuda, memiliki mata biru samudra yang jernih bak lautan yang tenang, memakai baju hitam lengan pendek dengan lambang pusaran angin di bagian depan, Uzumaki Naruto namanya.

Setelah Naruto membaca buku yang di berikan Sandaime dia berjalan gontai menuju lemari tempat ia menyimpan ramennya, terlihat 4 bungkus ramen di dalamnya, setelah mengambil 2 bungkus ramen ia segera memasaknya.

 **\- SKIP -**

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya lalu ia membuangnya sembarangan, terlihat banyak bungkusan ramen di ruang makannya.

"Haahh, setelah ini apa lagi yang ku lakukan, mengerjai orang sudah, mencoret - coret patung Hokage sudah," Naruto bergumam tak jelas, ia berdiri lalu berjalan keluar apartemen yang baru beberapa bulan di tempatinya, setelah mengunci pintu dia lalu berjalan tak tentu arah, dia melihat banyak anak - anak yang seusianya bermain dengan kawan - kawanya, ada yang bersama keluarganya, tanpa ia sadari dia melangkah semakin cepat sampai akhirnya ia berlari menghiraukan pemandangan yang tersaji.

Setelah lama ia berlari dan akhirnya capai ia memutuskan ber istirahat di bawah pohon rindang, dia berfikir kalau hidupnya terkalu sial sebab beberapa bulan lalu ia di usir dari rumah Hokage- tempat khusus para Hokage dan sanak keluarga mereka.

Karna terlalu asik bergelut dengan fikirannya sampai ia tak sadar telah di kepung oleh 5 Anbu bertopeng polos. " Namikaze Naruto, Danzo - sama telah memerintahkan kami untuk menyingkirkan mu," kata seorang Anbu bernada datar.

'Ga.. , bagaimana caraku lari dari kejaran mereka!' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Naruto hendak membalikkan badan, tetapi ada 2 Anbu muncul di hadapannya,

Sringg! Syuut! Seorang Anbu maju sambil menyabetkan tantoonya, Craaasssh! "AAarrrrggggghhh," Naruto berlutut memegangi perutnya

'gawat aku akan mati jika terus begini, tolong lah diriku Kami - Sama,' Buuuggghh! Aarrggghh Naruto hanya bisa berteriak pilu ,ketika terkena tendangan,

SREETTT! DAKK!

Naruto terseset dan menabrak pohon akibat serangan Anbu, BUUKK! 'Apakah aku akan mati? Tidakk! Aku ingin hid-' Naruto pingsan tak sampai menyelesaikan perkataan di batinnya.

Melihat targetnya tak bergerak Anbu yang menendang pun mendekat ke sang target, " Dia hanya pingsan lalu apa yang kita lakukan Taicho?"

"Buang anak itu tugas kita hanya menyingkirkannya," jawab sang ketua"Biar aku dan Sai saja yang melakukannya, karna Sai masih perlu di bimbing, supaya ia tau cara membuang target," kata seorang Anbu " Baiklah Shin aku serahkan tugas ini padamu, jika ada yang menghalangi jalan segera bunuh! yang lain kembali kemarkas!" "Baik!" jawab mereka sesempak, tak memakan waktu lama di tempat itu hanya menyisakan 3 orang.

"Sai, ikuti aku, awasi bagian vital yang mudah di serang," kata Shin mengkomando, "Baik" lalu Shin menggendong Naruto kepunggungnya, 'kasihan sekali dirimu, anak Hokage yang tak dianggap, semoga dirimu mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu di tempat pengasinganmu.' ucap Shin dalam hati sambil melompat dari pohon ke pohon lainya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Kita akan membuang anak ini dimana kak?" Kata Sai "sebentar lagi kita sampai di hutan perbatasan negara Air, kita akan membuang di sana" Ucap Shin.

Tap! Tap!

Shin berhenti di ikuti Sai tak lama ia menaruh Naruto di dalam goa negara Air. "Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia di sini, kita pergi ke markas!" ucap Shin 'dan semoga kau beruntung dik' lanjutnya dalam hati. "Baik!"

Tak lama setelah 2 Anbu itu pergi muncul seorang laki-laki ber umur 40 tahunan, memiliki rambut pirang panjang di ikat ekor kuda, dengan muka berewokan, bermata kuning cerah dengan kacamata menempel di wajahnya. Pria itu melihat Naruto yang pingsan, lalu melangkah mendekati tubuh Naru setelah mengecek, dia masuk kedalam goa sambil membawa Naru di punggungnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto di rawat oleh orang misterius itu selama 3 hari selama itu juga Naruto tak sadarkan diri, kini hari sudah memasuki yang ke 4.

Matahari kini telah terlihat dari luar gua, burung-burung berkicau riang menyambut hari yang baru, sementara itu di dalam gua.

"Eennggh," seorang anak berambut pirang melenguh panjang dengan pakaian yang tak lengkap, hanya menggunakan celana hitam dengan perban yang terlilit di perutnya, tak lama ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya ada seorang pria yang berumur 40 tahunan menatap datar kegiatan bocah itu. Setelah beberapa detik waktu yang terlewatkan, bocah itu menatap keselilingnya dengan pandang heran, 'Dimana ini? bukankah aku kemarin di serang oleh Anbu?' ucapnya dalam hati sambil melihat keselilingnya Melihat bocah itu bingung orang misterius pun berjalan menuju bocah itu, tepat di belakang anak itu. "Kau sudah sadar?" kata orang itu.

Anak itu pun kaget ketika ada suara lain. 'Apakah itu hantu? Hii' batinya sambil bergidik, dia pun langsung menengokkan ke arah belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah, awalnya ia mengira itu benar-benar hantu karna mukanya yang tak kelihatan, dia ingin berteriak tapi orang itu mendahuluinya dengan pertanyaan. "Bagai mana keadaanmu nak?" Kata orang itu sambil memerhatikannya, "Kau, aku temukan dalam keadaan pingsan selama 4 hari yang lalu di depan gua ini," "Haaah," Anak itu hanya mangap-mangap sambil berkedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia sadar akan kata-kata orang itu. "APPAA, Pingsan 4 hari?" tanpa sadar dia berteriak.

Orang itu pun hanya menghela nafas, " Ya kau pingsan selama itu dengan luka di perutmu." jawab Orang itu sambil menunjuk perut anak yang di depannya.

Anak itu pun melihat perutnya sambil mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, sebelum bertemu dengan Orang itu. Melihat anak itu melamun dia pun berkata " Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau ada di hutan sendirian? Apa kau dirampok? Dimana keluargamu nak?" semua fikiran sejak melihat anak itupun kembali, tapi kali ini dia dapat menanyakan langsung. Anak itu tersadar dari lamunan setelah mendengar pertannyaan yang beruntun, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, Aku diserang Anbu, keluargaku mengusirku dari rumah mereka tak peduli padaku kecuali ayahku," ucapnya sambil bergetar menahan isak tangis.

Mendengar itu orang misterius pun terdiam, hening beberapa saat ketika bocah itu selesai menjawab, "Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" orang itu memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Bbaaihklah karrna kau mennyelamatkan akhu dari Anbu," kata Naruto sambil menahan tangisnya karna mengingat kembali kenangan pahitnya. "Pada saat itu ayah sedang rapat dengan tetua desa, Ayahku seorang pemimpin desa Konoha,"

 **-FLASH BACK ON-**

Brakkk!

Seorang laki-laki berrambut Blonde berjambang dikedua sisi wajahnya mendobrak pintu sebuah kamar dengan cukup keras, dan membuat seorang bocah yang sedang tertidur menjadi terbangun karena terkejut mendengar puntu kamarnya didobrak.

Melihat siapa pelaku pendobrakan itu, bocah itu dengan cepat membangunkan badannya dan duduk ditepi ranjang. "Ada apa Ayah?" Bocah itu memandangnya takut-takut.

Laki-laki itu menghampirinya dan langsung memeluk bocah itu. bocah berrambut pirang itu sangat bingung dengan perlakuan laki-laki yang berperan sebagai ayahnya itu.

"Anakku, maafkan ketidak mampuan ayah dalam mengurusmu dan menjagamu. Sekarang siapkan semua barang-barangmu," Kata laki-laki itu sambil mengusap rambut anaknya.

"A-apa maksud ayah? Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya bocah itu dengan nada polosnya.

"Para tetua-tetua busuk itu saat ini kembali membicarakanmu. Mereka terus memojokkanku untuk membunuh atau mengasingkanmu dari sini, mereka terus saja menganggapmu aib didesa ini dan aib dari keturunanku. Aku sangat tidak terima dengan keputusan para bajingan tua itu, tapi apa daya bantahanku sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka," jelas laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Bocah yang berada dipelukan Minato itu sekarang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi soal kenapa ayahnya itu terkesan terburu-buru sampai-sampai mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Ternyata itu ya." Kata bocah itu sambil menunduk.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya sekali ini saja kejadian seperti ini. Bahkan hal ini dimulai saat dirinya masih berusia 5 tahun. Hanya karena dirinya yang tak punya aliran chakra ditubuhnya, dia dianggap aib Desa dan aib keluarga Hokage sendiri. Ayahnya selaku Hokage sangat tidak setuju dengan hal itu namun para tetua-tetua yang haus akan kekuasaan itu terus memojokkannya.

Semua itu karena ulah Danzo, dia yang sangat menginginkan gelar Hokage mengambil celah ini untuk mencapai tujuan itu, dia selalu beralbi. ' Jika Desalain Mengetahui kalau anak tunggal Hokage tak mempunyai chakra ditubuhnya Konoha pasti akan menjadi bahan tertawaan Desa-Desa lain, maka untuk menghindar dan menjaga nama baik Konoha anak itu harus di bunuh atau minimal di hapus dari daftar keluarga Namikaze'

Ya, itulah Alibi tidak masuk akal situa Danzo itu.

Minato dengan berbagai cara membantah keras keputusan itu, namun itulah tujuan si licik Danzo, dia akan langsung berkata, ' Kalau kau tak mau membunuh atau membuangnya dari keluarga Namikaze tak apa apa asal kau menyerahkan gelar Hokage kepadaku dan kau harus tunduk di bawah kendaliku,'

Sebab itu pula Minato tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, dia tak bisa membayangkan akan bagai mana Konoha jika di pimpin oleh orang tua itu. Maka dengan berat hati dia menghapus Namikaze Naruto dari daftar keluarganya, walau ini berat tapi ini untuk kepentingan Konoha.

"Nak, aku sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan semua ini. Tapi apa dayaku melawan mereka, sekarang cepat siapkan pakaianmu, aku akan membawamu pergi dari desa ini sebelum Danzou mengirim Anbu miliknya untuk membunuhmu. Aku akan mengantar mu ke tempat Sandaime. disana dia akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, dia telah berjanji padaku. Aku berharap kau tak selalu merepotkannya, ia berkata padaku kalau kau itu bagaikan cucunya sendiri. Di sana kau juga akan dapat perlindungan dari Anbu yang di pimpin oleh Danzo" terang Minato. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil anaknya yang bernama Naruto. "Sekarang cepatlah persiapkan apa yang ingin kau bawa, ayah akan menunggumu dibawah." Setelah itu, Minato pun pergi keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk disana.

"Desa ini dihuni oleh para bajingan yang sok berkuasa. Mereka hanya mementingkan diri dan kekuasan mereka sendiri. Aku bersumpah, jika aku mempunyai kekuatan, aku akan membunuh mereka suatu saat nanti, terutama bajingan yang bernama Danzou itu," Desis Naruto pelan. Setelah itu, Naruto menyiapkan beberapa helai pakaian yang akan dibawanya nanti.

Untungnya ada Sandaime- Hiruzen Sarutobi yang menawarkan tempatnya untuk di tinggali Naruto.

 **SCENE : BREAK**

Minato dan Naruto sekarang sedang di dekat rumah Sandaime, mereka melihat Sandaime, Asuma Sarutobi, Biwako Sarutobi.

" Hai Naru-kun, kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi bukan? Pasti Minato telah menceritakan tentang rapat tadi siang, dan SELAMAT DATANG DI KELUARGA SARUTOBI," kata Hiruzen

"Semoga kau betah ya di rumah kami Naru-chan," ucap Biwako sambil tersenyum.

Kryukkkkkk~

 **Flash Back OFF**

"Hehe aku lapar belum makan selama 4 hari, jadi ceritanya kita lanjutkan lain kali ya errr-." kata Naruto sambil cengengesean gaje.

"Panggil saja aku paman, nama ku tak penting untukmu." ucap pria berambut kuning, bermata kuning menggunakan kacamata. "Kalau kau lapar ambil saja di dekat mulut gua, dari sini lurus lewat sana nanti kau menemukan api unggun dan daging bakar disana,"

"Baiklah paman! terima kasih kau sudah merawatku, dan memberiku makan maaf jika aku merepotkanmu," Naruto pun jalan menuju kearah yang di tunjukan paman itu.

 **-Skip-**

Sementara itu di Konoha, seorang pria cukup tinggi berkulit putih, berambut kuning runcing dengan poni panjang membingkai di kedua sisi rahang wajahnya, mata berwarna biru terang -kini terlihat redup-, sedang melamunkan sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai dia tak sadar ketika ada orang lain di dekatnya, entah dari kapan orang itu di ruanganya. "Sedang melamunkan apa Minato?" tanya seorang dengan suara feminim. Minato dikaget kan oleh suara dari orang yang tak jauh darinya, kini dia menghadap ke asal suara, terlihat lah wanita berambut merah panjang sampai punggung, bermata ungu gelap, menggunakan gaun kelonggaran lengan dan kerah pendek, wanita itu juga menggunakan celemek berwarna hijau.

"Aa-ku tak melamunkan apa pun kok Kushina," balas Minato sambil tergagap karna kaget. "Lalu kenapa kau tak sadar ketika aku masuk? Bahkan kau hanya diam selama 13 menit, kau masih mengelah?" Kushina menjawab sambil melangkah ke meja suaminya. "Naruto, aku memikirkannya setelah aku mendapat kabar dari Sandaime tadi pagi, Naruto hilang! Sandaime bilang dia ga ke Mansion Hokage sejak 4 hari lalu,"

"Jadi kau masih memikirkan anak sialan itu,? Dia sudah membuat kita malu Minato! Bahkan dia kalah dengan warga sipil! Warga sipil saja mempunyai Chakra meski sedikit, sedangkan anak itu? Cihh," balas Kushina kesal.

"Dia memang tak mempunyai Chakra, lemah tak berguna atau apapun yang kau katakan, tapi dia tetap ANAK Kita. Bukankah sudah tugas orang tua menjaga anaknya? Tapi kau apa Kushina, kau malah mendukung para tetua untuk mengusir Naruto!" Minato tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kushina.

" Tapi dia memang tak pantas menyandang keluarga kita Minato,"

"Apa kau lupa dulu kau berjanji jika kelak Naruto dewasa kau tak menyindirnya? Kita sudah tau kalau Naruto itu tidak memiliki Chakra dari dia kecil,"

 **-FLASH BACK-**

Terlihat para warga Konoha sedang mengadakan festival, untuk menyambut anak sang Hokage, di tengah mereka kini terlihat beberapa orang sedang bahagia. Minato dan Kushina kini terlihat sangat bahagia dengan seorang anak yang berada dalam gendongan anak itu terlihat berumur 2 bulan.

Di antara mereka juga terlihat para tetua klan, ada Fugaku Uchiha dari Klan Uchiha, Hiashi dari Hyuga, Shikaku dari klan Nara, Chouza dari klan Akimichi, Inoichi dari klan Yamanaka, Shibi dari klan Aburame, Murakumo dari klan Kurama, Tsume dari Inuzuka, Sandaime Hiruzen dari klan Sarutobi, mereka adalah kepala klan yang terdapat di Konohagakure, mereka sedang berbincang-bincang soal entah apa itu.

"Hokage-Sama, siapakah nama anakmu itu?" setelah Murakumo Kurama berkata begitu kini Minato jadi pusat perhatian mereka. "Namanya Namikaze Naruto, nama itu aku ambil dari tokoh utama novel yang di buat pertama oleh guruku, Jiraya." jawab Minato sambil melihat Naruto kecil, "Aku berharap dia menjadi Shinobi bertekad baja seperti di novel guruku,"

"Seranggaku tak dapat merasakan hawa Chakra didalam tubuh anakmu Hokage-Sama, apa terjadi sesuatu saat persalinan Kushina-Sama?" setelah Shibi berkata itu Hiashi dan Fugaku langsung mengecek dengan masing-masing Duojutsu. "Benar Hokage-Sama dia tidak memiliki aura Chakra dalam tubuhnya," setelah melihat dengan Sharingan Fugaku membenarkan ucapan Shibi.

"B-benarkaah?" Minato berkata terbata-bata karena ke kagetannya, " Benar Hokage-Sama, aku melihat dengan Byakugan dia tidak memiliki inti chakra yang dasarnya menjadi energi membuat ninjutsu," Kata Hiashi sambil mengnon aktif kan Duojustunya.

 **-FLASH BACK OFF-**

"Bahkan sejak itu pun kau masih menganggapnya anak namun akhir-akhir ini? kau bahkan tak menganggapnya anak!"

"Itu karna sebelumnya tak ada yang tau kalau dia tidak memiliki Chakra! Dan tak ada yang menghina! Tapi sekarang? Mereka tau bahkan aku sendiri, kena hinaan mereka!" ucap Kushina dengan nada kesal. Minato terdiam setelah Kushina mengatakan itu. Hening. Tak ada yang mau melanjutkan obrolan mereka lagi. Clekk! Brakk! Minato tersadar ketika mendengar pintu di tutup, Kushina takterlihat di ruanganya lagi, tak lama Minato mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk.

"Bahkan sejak itu pun kau masih menganggapnya anak namun akhir-akhir ini? kau bahkan tak menganggapnya anak!"

"Itu karna sebelumnya tak ada yang tau kalau dia tidak memiliki Chakra! Dan tak ada yang menghina! Tapi sekarang? Mereka tau bahkan aku sendiri, kena hinaan mereka!" ucap Kushina dengan nada kesal.

Minato hanya dapat terdiam setelah Kushina mengatakan itu. Hening. Tak ada yang mau melanjutkan obrolan mereka lagi.

Clekk! Brakk! Minato tersadar ketika mendengar pintu di tutup, Kushina takterlihat di ruanganya lagi, tak lama Minato mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk.

* * *

Ane bingung mau ngomong ape... tapi yang pasti ane senang dengan respon anda reader yang mereipiu fiksi dari ane yang notabene Author newbie, ane mengharapkan saran dari anda anda sekalian yang membaca.

 **Balasan review =**

apa kyubi disegel dlam tubuh naruto Thor? Dan dtnggu chap berikutny thor..

 **Kyubi tidak di dalam tubuh Naruto.**

 **ane bingung mau ngasih kekuatan homonkulus, pada dasarnya homonkulus itu bukan manusia dia hanya makhluk buatan Haoem, lalu Homonkulus tidak dapat memiliki keturunan.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini nak?"

"Entahlah, aku taktau paman. Mungkin mereka warga desa telah menganggapku mati,"

Paman itu hanya dapat terdiam,

"Apakah kau mau menjadi muridku nak, untuk melindungi dirimu. Aku juga akan memberikan kekuatan yang berbeda dari yang lain, meski aku belum yakin padamu,"

"Apa kau serius paman?" Naruto berkata, dengan mata yang berbintang-bintang.

"Tentu, tetapi jangan senang dulu. Kau akan mendapatkan ujian yang berat,"

"Ujian apa?" entah kenapa Naruto merasakan firasat aneh tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Besok pagi aku beri tau, jadi kau sekarang tidur,"

 _DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _WARNING! Ooc, Oc, Author Newbie, EYD berantakan, Alur Aneh, Typo. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lain._

 _( A/N : disini yang harusnya di beritahukan pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya.  
Naruto disini seumuran sama Itachi dkk. Nanti akan ada pengganti Naruto yang menjadi Jinchuriki. Minato dan Kushina akan mati jika pengganti Naruto muncul. )_

 _Selamat membaca!_

Pagi hari yang tenang di mana cahaya matahari bersinar menembus celah dedaunan.

Di pinggir hutan terdapat gua yang sunyi.

Byur-

Tiba-tiba suara gemericik air menggema di dalam gua.  
Naruto, dia terbelalak mendapati dirinya basah kuyup, matanya melebar ketika menatap wajah seorang pria yang berusia 40an, yang menatapnya datar.

"Apa maksudmu ini paman? Tak ada kah cara lain membangunkanku?"

"Cara ini lebih efisien, cepat, dan langsung membuat korban bangun."

"Akh terserah kau lah paman, gara-gara paman bajuku basah, aku sudah tidak memiliki baju ganti lagi."

Tiba-tiba melayang sesuatu berwarna hitam kearah Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto menangkapnya, setelah menangkap dia melihat baju, celana, dan dalaman.

"Kau bocah, segera bersihkan tubuh kita mulai ujian hari ini, aku beri waktu 15 menit, lakukan sekarang!" ucap sang paman dengan nada menyuruh yang menyebalkan bagi Naruto.

"Baikklah!" tak mau membuang waktu, Naruto bergegas dengan membawa pakaian yang di lempar si paman menyebalkan.

-SKIP-

"Kita kemana paman?"

"Tempat latihanmu."

"Apa sebuah kuil? Atau tempat dimana orang-orang yang tidak memiliki chakra sepertiku belajar?" Naruto berfikir, mungkin tempat yang dia kunjungi seperti di akademi tempat Ninja di didik, dia berkhayal jika dia belajar melempar Kunai/Shuriken layaknya di akademi Konoha.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu jika aku yang melatihmu, kau akan tau sendiri nantinya."

Hening, Naruto diam sambil memikirkan apa yang di ajarkan oleh pria itu, sedangkan sang guru terlihat sedang mendayung kapal kecil.

"Kita sampai, kau pegang ini." pria itu memberikan pisau kecil yang tertutup sarung terbuat dari kulit.  
"Tempat apa ini? Tak ada kehidupannya sama sekali, jadi di sini kita berlatih?"

"Di sini kau, aku berikan tes bertahan hidup, kau harus hidup selama 1 bulan di pulau ini, dengan pisau itu kau bisa berburu, di sini hanya ada pohon jati, beringin, dan lain lain, setiap pohon tak ada yang berbuah jadi kau hanya bisa berburu,"

"APPAaa, kau menyuruhku bertahan hidup sendirian? Apa kau gila, aku masih kecil mana bisa seperti itu? Jika ada macan bagai mana, bisa mati aku tau! Aku jadi tak bisa membunuh tetua Konoha sialan itu." Naruto berucap dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau kau tak ingin belajar dariku yasudah, kau ikut aku ke desa Konohamu itu. Aku akan memulangimu ke pemimpin desa itu." ucap sang guru dengan nada santai seolah-olah dia tak ada masalah. "Tenang saja di sini tidak ada hewan buas,"

"Baiklah, aku berusaha." akhirnya Naruto menyetujuinya, 'dari pada di Konoha, aku di bunuh Danzo, lebih baik aku mencoba ini.'

"Baiklah, ingat kau disini 1 bulan. Di mulai hari ini, jadi selamat berjuang nak!" kata paman itu sambil berjalan menuju perahu kecil, dan mulai mendayung.

"Kuhh, apa yang harusku lakukan, tak ada persediaan makanan yang diberikan paman," Naruto hanya berdiam sejak di tinggal, tadi dia hanya berbaling di dekat tepian pantai.  
"Mungkin tidur dapat menghilangkan rasa lapar."

 **-Hari ke 2-**

"Ugh, tak ada apa makanan yang jatuh dari langit?" Naruto hanya dapat berbaling karena rasa laparnya.  
"Harusnya kemarin aku minta persediaan makanan kepaman."  
Semakin lama semakin berat matanya, akhirnya Naruto tertidur lagi..

Matahari menyinari pulau kecil yang tak berpenghuni, cahaya matahari melewati celah dedaunan sampai terkena muka Naruto,"Sial, sudah siang ternyata. ugh lapar sekali." Naruto bangkit berjalan menyisir hutan di pulau itu, berharap ada buah yang dapat dimakan.

Ketika Naruto sedang menyisir hutan dia melihat sebatang pohon yang berdaun lebar-lebar, tepat di tengah daun-daun itu terdapat air embun yang lumayan banyak.

"Huuh, tak ku sangka di hutan ini ada pohon pohon Talas, dari pada ke hausan tak ada air selain air laut."

Naruto pun mendekati pohon itu, setelah sampai dia menebas satu persatu batangnya lalu di kumpulkan air embun yang terdapat di daunnya dengan satu bambu yang di gunakan untuk gelas lalu di minum.

"Haahh segarnya air ini."

Tak lama dia pun menyusuri hutan kembali, sambil menendang-nendang batu yang di lewati entah kenapa setiap batu yang berbenturan dengan batu yang lain menciptakan percikan, tetapi Naruto tidak menyadarinya karna dia melihat-lihat ke atas, 'Siapa tau ada buah yang dapat di makan.' begitulah perkataan batinnya.

Setelah lama menyisir, Naruto melihat padang rumput yang banyak di tumbuhi semak-semak dan sebagian padang rumput itu di tumbuhi ilalang yang mencuat-cuat. Naruto melewati padang rumput itu sambil melihat-lihat kebawah dengan pandangan waspada, takut ada ular yang berbahaya

'Ugh, banyak sekali rumputnya, badanku jadi gatal karna rumput sialan ini.'

Sekitar 3 menit melewati rintangan rumput yang membuatnya rusah jalan Naruto melihat ilalang yang mencuat keatas, lalu di cabutnya sepuluh batang, setelah terkumpul lalu diikat yang dimana 1 ikatnya ada 10 batang, lalu Naruto kembali berjalan kearah dia awal jalan.

 **-SKIP-**

Naruto berjalan kearah pantai tempat dia pertama meninjakkan kaki di pulau tak berpenghuni ini, sambil membawa ikatan ilalang yang dibopongnya kearah laut untuk di cucinya,

Sambil memotong akar ilalang dia bersenandung sambil memikirkan esok yang dia lakukan.

Setelah bersih dari akar dia mengupas ilalang lalu mencucinya satu persatu. Setelah bersih semuanya di letakkan ke daun talas yang di ambilnya dari hutan ketika menuju kepantai.

Lalu di ambilnya untuk digigit-gigit.

'Benar kata buku itu, ini manis lumayan untuk mengganjal perut.' Dia pernah membaca tentang tumbuhan liar yang bisa dimakan, ketika membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan terbesar di Konoha. Dia mengetahui beberapa tumbuhan yang dapat di makan mentah seperti ilalang, daun jambu kelutuk yang di gunakan untuk obat sakit perut, dan tumbuhan yang lain.

Hari mulai senja, mentari pun mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat dan awan menampakkan mega jingga yang terlihat indah. Pemandangan yang tersuguhi didepan matanya, safir Naruto tak lepas memandang burung yang terbang bebas diatas laut.

Naruto bangkit dari acara duduk-duduk santainya, lalu berjalan mengambil sisa-sisa ilalangnya yang masih banyak, lalu di buatnya berjejer lalu di ikat lagi, dengan sulaman apa adanya. Setelah selesai membuat alas untuk nanti dia tidur Narutopun berjalan kelaut sambil melepaskan pakaiannya dia butuh berenang, setelah lelahnya beraktivitas..

Selang beberapa menit setelah berenang Naruto berjalan kearah ilalang yang telah di bentuk menjadi seperti karpet dia langsung mengangkat dan berjalan kehutan.

Setelah sampai Naruto mencari daun yang masih hijau lalu di letakkan di atas tumpukan ilalang, tak lama Naruto menaiki tempat tidur hasil karyanya sendiri. Tak lama ia pun terlelap karna kelelahan, tanpa menghiraukan nyamuk yang menyerangnya...

* * *

Sementara itu di Mansion Klan Uchiha terlihat 2 anak berumur 8 tahun sedang berbincang.

"Jadi Itachi, apa kau sudah tahu dimana Naruto?" Tanya salah satu anak kecil itu kepada temannya.

"Belum, ku dengar dari ayah Naruto keluar desa, entah untuk apa." Jawab Itachi, sang Prodigy dari Klan Uchiha telah menjadi Genin selama 1 tahun.

"APA! Kau serius?! diluar desa sedang kacau! Apa lagi Tsucikage punya dendam kesumat kepada Hokage kita" Teman dari Itachi berkata dengan terkejut.

Itachi sontak melebarkan mata ketika ingat keadaan seluruh negara Elmental yang sedang masa-masa kerisisnya akibat perang 4 tahun yang lalu,

apa lagi beberapa tahun lalu Yondaime Hokage membantai Ninja-Ninja dari Iwagakure dengan Fuinjutsu yang bernama ' _Hiraishin_ ' ketika melawan Iwa dan membuatnya mendapat julukan 'Kilat kuning dari Konoha'

Kemungkinan Iwa dendam kesumat dengan Konoha apa lagi kepada Minato Namikaze, jika Iwa tau Naruto anak dari Yondaime maka habislah kepala Naruto dengan Jitonnya Tsucikage. Itachi berspekulasi. "Jika begitu, kita hanya dapat berdo'a, semoga Naruto hidup, karna jika dengan Kekuatan kita yang sekarang pasti hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan musuh, dan Sharinggan kita pasti akan diambil oleh musuh, sekarang kita hanya dapat berlatih untuk menjadi kuat!" kata Itachi.

"Yah, ada benarnya ucapanmu Tachi, besok kita berlatih di sunangai Nakano, akan ku samper kau! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sudah malam nanti ayahku khawatir. Sampai jumpa!" Teman Itachi berkata sambil melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kerumah.

"Sampai jumpa kembali Shinsui!" Jawab Itachi sambil berlari pulang.

* * *

Bersambung...


End file.
